Transmogrify
225px |cost = 1 |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Superpower Trick |ability = Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 . |flavor text = It's a life-changing experience. Actually, it's an everything-changing experience.}} Transmogrify is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and its ability transforms a selected zombie into a random zombie that costs 1 , including another copy of it if that zombie costs 1 . Origins It is based on the real meaning of transmogrify, the ability to transform in a surprising or magical manner. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Superpower Trick *'Ability:' Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 . *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Card description It's a life-changing experience. Actually, it's an everything-changing experience. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Restricted to and . Update 1.16.10 * or less.|Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 .}} Update 1.18.13 *Card image changed. Strategies With Transmogrify can be a great way to make a very powerful zombie into a weak one. On most occasions, the zombie will turn into a weak zombie, like Baseball Zombie. However, on other occasions, it could turn it into more dangerous ones like Leprechaun Imp. On some occasions, it can also turn the zombie into the same zombie as before, basically wasting the superpower. As such, it should only be used on zombies with very high stats, either by default such as , or via the use of tricks, and not against weaker, less threatening zombies. Because you cannot tell what zombie comes out from playing Transmogrify, it is wise to play this first before playing anything else. That way, you can deal with any unintentionally transformed threat such as Tennis Champ or Mini-Ninja much more easily. Just be careful if Unlife of the Party is on the field, as transforming a zombie counts as playing a zombie as well. However, this only applies when his stats are low, as playing this trick is a way of lowering his stats. If a Double Strike plant is about to be destroyed, playing Transmogrify in front of it may benefit the Double Strike plant as it will weaken the zombie and allow the plant to plow through the zombie and then hit the hero. However, since neither Rose nor Citron has access to cards associated with '''Double Strike '''normally, they will have to get Coffee Grounds via Mayflower or Cosmic Bean. For easy reference, here is the list of all 1 zombies that the affected zombie can transform into: Against If this superpower is played in the early game, it is not that much of a big deal as you can still rebuild your setup. However, this superpower could possibly ruin you if it is used on a powerful zombie of yours, especially if you used lots of boosting cards or if it's the only one you have. Having many small threats out at once so that you aren't completely helpless is the best solution against tricks like these, as Transmogrify is only playable once per game. You can also play Unlife of the Party to make your opponent think twice before playing this trick, but if Unlife of the Party is the biggest threat on the field, this strategy is essentially useless since your opponent will play it on him. AI opponents in single-player missions sometimes use this on zombies that already cost 1 brain, which can possibly give you an advantage. Gallery TransmogrifyNew.jpg|Transmogrify's statistics TransmogrifiyCard.png|Transmogrify's card transmogrify3.jpg|Transmogrify costing 3 sun due to Defensive End's ability TransmogrifyCardImage.png|Transmogrify's card image TransmogrifiyE.png|Transmogrify being played Trivia *Prior to update 1.12.6, if the player tapped on a zombie being affected by Transmogrify, they could see the zombie it transformed into. Category:Plant Tricks Category:Superpowers Category:Tricks Category:Super-rare plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Undroppable cards